Revolutionary Girl Utena: The manga reaction!
by shanejayell
Summary: Anime version Utena and Anthy read the new manga chapter! They are not impressed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or concepts from Revolutionary Girl Utena. Don't sue me, I'm broke. While I have tried to avoid it, there are some spoilers for the latest Utena one-short. Continue at your own risk.

Revolutionary Girl Utena: The manga reaction!

"Utena-sama! Utena-sama!" Anthy hurried in, carrying a magazine, "They're finally finishing the manga they made of us!"

Utena chucked warmly. "Don't get your hopes up," she teased, "it IS by Chiho Saito after all."

Anthy made a face, "She DID seem fascinated with drawing Touga and Saionji shirtless..."

"No insult intended, but I often wondered if she'd have been happier shipping them. Or Akio," Utena noted.

"Ewww," Anthy visibly shuddered.

"Well let's take a look," Utena said as they sat down on the couch. "Oh look, Touga and Saionji, first thing..."

"Oh dear," Anthy sighed.

They flipped through the manga, about Touga and Saionji as art dealers. Returning to Ohtori, meeting Akio again, the strange dreams...

"Why is my name on this when I don't even appear?" Utena complained.

"Hush, let's see where it goes," Anthy chided.

They finished up, then looked at each other.

"So... was I always dead and a ghost? And we reunited?" Anthy asked, perplexed.

"Damn if I know," Utena admitted. She took her hand, "But at least we ended up together."

"There is that," Anthy agreed.

"And who knows, maybe Touga and Saionji will end up together...," Utensa snarked.

"Utena!" Anthy punched her in the shoulder gently.

End?

Notes: I don't wanna be un-greatful, but it would have been really nice to get more Utena in a manga called 'Revolutionary Girl Utena.' Seriously, this could have been called "Revolutionary Art-Bros Saionji and Touga!" I also really son't know what to make of it. Is this story a totally seperate canon from the first manga? Or what?


	2. Chapter 2

Revolutionary Girl Utena: the Manga Reaction!

Chapter Two: Reaction HARDER!

The two women recieved the new magazine with MUCH more wariness than the last one.

"So it stars Juri and Shiori, right?" Utena asked.

"And Ruka is on the cover," Anthy noted glumly. Ruka was a HEAVY spoiler of yuri. Both of them were well aware of THAT.

"How bad could it be?" Utena tried to be optimistic.

"Chiho Saito," Anthy reminded her, the manga author having been much more inclined to hetero couples. And yaoi shipping.

"Well, let's see," Utena sighed and they sat down to read. A few moments later, they both had fairly dubious expressions.

"What," Anthy finally muttered.

"They... kinda swiped the bit from the movie," Utena noted. "Ruka 'died' saving Juri, and haunted her?"

"Which makes no sense with any canon," Anthy shook her head. "And I see Shiori is still a bitch. Dumping Juri for a better duelist and model?"

"And Juri just kind of wins randomly at the end, with the castle from the TV movie appearing," Utena added. "And WHY do I appear as a little girl?"

Anthy shrugged eloquently. "Fuck if I know," she sighed.

Utena shucked the magazine on the table. "Ugh."

"It would have been nice if Juri had at least been left happy," Anthy said as she cuddled closer to Utena on the couch.

"Think she and Shiori were...?" Utena wondered as she put an arm around Anthy.

"I don't know," Anthy sighed.

Suddenly a loud banging came from the front door.

Anthy and Utena looked at each other. "Were you expecting company?" Anthy asked.

"No," Utena said as she strode to the door. She opened it, then blinked in surprise.

Juri was standing with Shiori beside her. "Do you know how HARD it is to track you down?" Juri demanded.

"That IS kind of why we settled here," Utena noted mildly.

Juri just ignored that as she said, "We're here requesting asylum from our manga author."

"WHAT." both Utena and Anthy blinked, Anthy having followed Utena to the doorway.

"She keeps trying to ship me with MEN!" Shiori groaned. "Please!"

"I suppose you can have our spare room until they stop doing new stories," Utena decided after silently communicating with Anthy.

To be continued...

Notes: When I saw it was a Juri and Shiori story, I actually kinda hoped we might see a happy resolution with them.

BWA HA HA HA HA! BWA HA HA HA HA! BWA HA HA HA HA! BWA HA HA HA HA!

Yes, clearly I was an idiot. I was also faintly surprised at how BLATANT the swipe was from the Utena movie. Which, it should be noted, wasn't even made by her and is therefore stealing someone else's work. Huh.

There is apparently a third manga chapter coming! So expect one more of these. Unless it's SO bad I go 'Fuck this' and don't do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Revolutionary Girl Utena: The Manga Reaction!

Chapter Three: Manga Reaction Boogaloo!

"So... the third chapter is out?" Juri noted.

Juri and Shiori had kind of settled in as house guests after they had just showed up. Which was basically fine with Utena and Anthy, other than Juri being a bit of a bathroom hog.

"Lunch, anyone?" Shiori suggested.

Miracle of miracles, Shiori could COOK. Which was a very good thing as Anthy was horrid at it, and neither Juri or Utena had much skill at it.

"Please," Utena grinned. She looked at Juri, "Yeah, the third issue came in the mail. It appears to involve Miki and Kozue, this time..."

"Oh dear," Juri sighed.

After lunch, the group settled down and tried to read it. Apparently it opened to a alumni reunion...

"Does a reunion even make SENSE, considering the timeline?" Kozue asked.

"I try not to think about it. It gives me a headache," Anthy noted.

They read onward... "Wait. Kozue is sleep walking, cross dressing as Miki and PLAYING THE PIANO? While ASLEEP?" Utena blinked. "What."

"Magic. Or Dios. Bet on it," Juri sighed.

"Whee, incest. Again," Anthy sighed. "I swear, the artist and creators are totally hung up on it..."

"Why are you there as a child?" Shiori asked Utena.

"Fuck if I know," Utena sighed.

"Then we have the required duel...," Juri noted as they read.

"Utena drops from the Castle as a adult..." Shiori observed.

"Kozue wakes up, she and Miki finish their duet and Utena finally finds Anthy..." Juri finished.

The four women digested that. "Well, it didn't make sense," Anthy noted, "but I'm glad we got a happy ending."

"Yeah," Utena took her hand.

"So... do you think Kozue will keep trying to jump Miki's bones?" Shiori drawled.

Everyone looked at her.

"Way to spoil the moment," Juri noted.

"Sorry," Shiori shrugged.

End

Notes: Wasn't planning to do part three as the first two chapters annoyed me so much. But eh, decided why not. Story, again, REALLY doesn't make much sense, but at least we got Anthy and Utena back together at the end. So there's that.


End file.
